Halloween isn't so Happy
by YoUMEmyBEdAt3
Summary: Lita is left home on Halloween night while Trish drags Chris and a couple of people along. Lita/Chris (Sounded better in my head!)


Author's Note: One Shot for October. :x  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Lita rolled her eyes again as her doorbell let out another annoying ding. She got left home while Trish dragged Chris and a group of her friends for trick or treating. She took the bowl of candy off the table and opened the door with a fake smile and gave candies to kids with that annoying word 'Trick or Treat!' Lita wasn't one for tradition and this wasn't a favorite month of hers. But at times like these she wish she was with the little group.

She smiled at the memory when Chris came down the stairs in a cheesy mouse ears costume with a tail. She stared up at her head and played with the cat ears that Chris had placed on her head hours ago. She stared off beside the T.V set where she threw the cat tail after Chris had left the house.

'Ding!' went the annoying bell again.

At this point she felt like yelling at the kids and ripping off the doorbell from its place and locking the door. The bell rung multiple times until she yanked the door open.

"Trick or Treat!" Trish grinned.

Lita stared at her little witches outfit. "That costume suits your personality very well." Lita smirked. Trish rolled her eyes "Trick or Treat bitch, or I'll TP your house."

"It's also my house!" Chris growled.

Lita smiled and grabbed the bowl. "Just to amuse you." she placed candies in each of there bag.

"Randy? What did she do to bring you along?" she asked. "Nothing, just thought it'll be fun." he grinned, giving her a hug and walked in. Lita stepped aside and let everyone in.

"Lita where's your tail?" Chris asked.

Lita glared. "No." He laughed and picked up the tail near the T.V and wrapped his arms around her, fastening the strap. "Naughty kitty." he kissed her lips. She laughed and gave a short pur.

"Lita! I smell cookies." Dawn poked her head through the front door and ran towards her red haired friend and embraced her in a tight squeeze. "Dawn!" Lita hugged back. "I can't believe you drove all the way to Atlanta just to come here!"

Dawn grinned. "I would have been here earlier but traffic held me."

Lita laughed and hugged her again. The last time she seen Dawn was when she was still wrestling, now that she had a injury and was out for a few months, she seen the female 5 months ago. "Oh. Happy Halloween." Dawn laughed.

"So far it doesn't seem so happy." Lita admitted.

Her feet was sore from constant running to the kitchen and back to the door to give out candy and check on her cookies in the kitchen. Now that Chris was home she was able to sit back and relax while he worked the candy. Not that there was gonna be hardly anyone coming here since it was going to 9.

She walked towards the couch and sat next to Chris, cuddling into his side and relaxing her feet on the coffee table. "Hey, Li. Look what I got!" he reached over the couch and grabbed his candy bag. "I'm not really interested in your candy Chris." she replied. "Aw, please, please, please." he begged.

"Alright!" she growled, yanking the bag outta his hand.

Even if she did something harsh he grinned the biggest grin he had ever done. She rolled her eyes and dig through his bag. "Suckers, chocolate, candy corn," she pulled out a small bag "popcorn?" she threw it back in and dig in the bag again. She felt something small and silky. She pulled it out and stared at the small velvet box. She opened the box, in the was a simple gold wedding band, nothing to flashy just a wedding band.

"Chris .." she whispered.

He took the box outta her hand and took the ring and took her left hand. "Amy, I know you not one for tradition," he placed the ringer around her fingernail and stopped "but just this one time." He looked deeply into her eyes. "Amy Christine Dumas will you marry me?"

Lita was lost for words but slowly nodded. She wiped the tears with her right finger and smiled. "Yes." He grinned and pulled the ring fully onto her finger and gave her a sweet kiss.

"I wanna get married too." Trish interrupted.

Chris and Lita turned their head towards the blonde, seeing that everyone was in the living room silently smiling. "Congratulations Li!" Dawn ran towards her friend and gave another squeeze. "I thought it'll never happen to her." Trish teased, giving her friend a smile. Lita laughed and stuck her tongue out.

"But I still think you should've bought the one with the stones." Dawn took Lita's hand and stared at the ring.

"This was planned?" Lita asked.

Trish sat on Chris's spot and placed her hand on the giddy red head. "Well duh, do you honestly think Chris would pull off something like that with out our help?" Trish asked.

Chris laughed and walked towards John and Randy. Not really caring if they messed with his hair and pat his back. He was just to happy for his mood to get ruined. "Lucky bastard." John laughed.

Chris laughed and watched Lita. He had never seen her so happy since 4 weeks ago that she found out she was pregnant. He thought of his future and imagined her in a wedding dress with a baby bump, walking down the isle in her fathers arm and having him hand her over to him. He couldn't be any more happier than this moment right now.

"Happy Halloween." Lita said to everyone.

He smirked, he had been trying to get her to say it since this morning. Maybe it was a Happy Halloween after all.

* * *

Cheesy and sweet (:  
Happy Halloween! For some people it must've passed, oh well.


End file.
